Scottyvich Baloneykov
' Scottyvich Baloneykov' was the commander of the Soviet Lulz Brigade, an extremist splinter faction of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. He was the evil twin of Radar Overseer Scotty. Baloneykov was a far-left communist, determined to wipe out the United LOLs of ROFLica. He also had a seething hatred against the USSR itself, after the country itself with the ULR. His overestimation and miscalculations of The Supreme AI lead to his death, several days into the War in the ROFL Island Chain. Early Life Baloneykov was born at the same time as Radar Overseer Scotty at an unknown date, but led a low-profile life, away from the spotlight of YouTube, while his brother fought in The Epic War and the War in the Republic of My, among other things. Service in the USSR Baloneykov was widely described as one of the most hardline communists one could find on Earth 2. He is also an extremely proficient soldier. He served four tours, two in Lolistan and two in Sierra Lolone (in Lolfrica) in 2005-2007. Terror Crimes and Downfall While serving in Lolistan in 2006, Baloneykov raided a neighbourhood in Islolabad, Lolistan with six other Spetslolz soldiers. He targeted one house where a entire family was hiding in fear from the battles outside. Baloneykov saw the perfect opportunity to have some "fun". He first tortured the father with a rusty machete, mutiliating him severely before he died from massive blood loss and shock. Next, he violently assaulted the mother for half an hour, before beheading her. Finally, he tortured the parents' small children, a young boy and a girl. He poured scalding hot water over them and savagely beat them before he threw them both off the roof of the house. One of the Spetslolz soldiers had to leave, as he could not handle the brutal torture. When the soldier addressed the United Loltions in August 2007, he said, "Baloneykov is the most sadistic soldier I've ever seen. Not even Satan is as evil as this soldier." Months later after the crimes were commited, the United Loltions accused him of gross human rights violations after evidence was brought against him that he personally oversaw the gruesome torture and execution of enemy soldiers and civilians in Lolistan. He was also accused of using illegal weapons in Sierra Lolone, such as grenade launchers outfitted to launch grenades filled with lethal chemical agents. As a result of these accusations, Pieboy6000 dishonorably discharged Baloneykov from the Spetslolz. Infuriated with the move, Baloneykov fled to the underworld of Earth 2 and built up a organization of his own, known as the Soviet Lulz Brigade. The War in the ROFL Island Chain Four months after the War in the Republic of My ended, Baloneykov existed the shadows and revealed his organization, the Soviet Lulz Brigade. He allied his group with North Koroflia. Shortly after the alliance was announced, the ULR, the USSR, and the Republic of My staged a covert attack on North Koroflia. However, the attack was detected and through the use of an orbital laser weapon, the communists wiped out the attack force. In retaliation, the Soviet Lulz Brigade and North Koroflia spearheaded an invasion on the ROFL Island Chain in the south AtLOLtic Ocean. Death Days after the invasion, Baloneykov traveled to the remains of Earth with a team of elite men to rebuild The Supreme AI. They succeeded, but their recreation ultimately betrayed the Soviet Lulz Brigade, who felt the Soviet Lulz Brigade was a pathetic excuse of a military organization. She first sabotaged the shuttle Baloneykov and his men traveled in, killing all aboard with the exception of the evil supercomputer herself, who teleported away to Earth 2. Reaction to Baloneykov's death World leaders on Earth 2 have yet to react to the terror leader's death. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Speakonia Category:Deceased characters